In recent years, for the prevention of the global warming, the reduction of CO2 discharged into the atmosphere is required. For example, the transfer to a solar system using a pn junction-type silicon-based solar cell on the roof of a house and the like is put forward. However, monocrystalline, multicrystalline, and amorphous silicon that are used for the silicon-based solar cell have such a problem that they require conditions of a high temperature and high vacuum in their production process.
By contrast, an organic thin film solar cell that is one example of the photovoltaic device can omit a high temperature and high vacuum process used for a production process of a silicon-based solar cell and has the probability that it can be produced at low cost only by a coating process. Therefore, the organic thin film solar cell has been attracting attention in recent years. As the macromolecular compound used for an organic thin film solar cell, a macromolecular compound containing a repeated unit (A) and a repeated unit (B) is mentioned (Patent Literature 1).
